How i got from 7th grade to college
by Actress In Hiding
Summary: the tale of a young elf who was sent to our world....


Story I suppose you're wondering how I went from Gr.7 right into University. It all started when I was sitting in a tree in my garden in a far off land from the reality world where Common People (Humans) live. I am and elf, and immortal being. Most common people don't believe that elves exist, to them there just Fairy Tale characters. I am 2038 years old, but yet I look not a day older than eighteen. I have long blond hair with electric blue eyes and a fair face. I love to read, explore and journey far off lands of my world. I love to feel the soft touch of the breeze swipe across my face in the green fields outside my city. On August twenty-sixth 1467 of the third age my adopted family (my parents were shot dead with arrows when I was only eight.) Threw a birthday party for me. My best friend and adopted sister Melon (pronounced: Mel-own) came running out to me while I was, as I told you before, sitting in a tree in my garden. "Lori, you must come inside mother and father have a surprise for you! Come on!" "Coming Melon." I said jumping lightly to the ground. I followed Melon into the house. All the lights were on, yet there was no one anywhere! I stopped in the doorway. Melon turned and saw that I had stopped. She grabbed me by the arm and urged me forward. Melon opened the door at the end of the corridor. Inside it was all decorated with streamers and fancy lanterns. Almost all the elves of the city were sitting in chairs. Some were happy some were glum. I wondered why they were glum, aren't parties supposed to be happy times? I pushed the thought from my mind and sat down beside a tall elf that was about 3000 years old. Him and I are very close and we have known each other ever since I moved in with Melon. Melon and him didn't get along very well, but I never really understood why. "Happy birthday Lori!" The elf said giving me a warm hug. I smiled. "Thank you Legolas. How are you doing?" "Good." I smiled and pushed my chair closer to his. We talked all day while we ate, and Legolas even helped me tear into my gifts. When Melon finally got me alone she steered me into her room. "Lori do you like being here with Legolas?" "Yeah, why? I love it here I never want to leave this city unless I'm on a journey in some other part of our world." After Melon heard this she couldn't get the courage to say what mother wanted her to tell me. "Okay. I was just wondering." I knew there was more to what Melon had just said. It wasn't like her to ask a question for no reason. I steered her into a chair by the window and stood in front of her. "Melon, what is it? I know there's more to what you just said." Melon looked away. She took a deep breath and looked back at me. "Mother and father want you to go to the reality world with the common people to go to school and learn education." She burst into tears. I was shocked. Mother and father wanting to send me to the reality world. It was the most shocking unhappy present I had ever been given. I tried to calm myself. I ran out of Melon's room and back to the party the whole room went quiet as I slammed the door open. "Tell me this isn't true! Tell me this is some birthday joke!" My mother looked at me with her soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry Lori 'tis true you are going to school in the reality world. You will be going by ship and you will return when you have finished University, which will be at least ten years." "Ten years!" I shouted in disbelief. "At the least." She said calmly. "Will I be able to come home during the summer?" She shook her head. "You would be able to stay one day and leave the next." Now I under stood why some people were so glum when I walked in. They all knew, I thought. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "We didn't want to make you all upset before your birthday." My mother said solemnly. "Well, she didn't want to tell you I said, 'we should tell her right away' but your mother said that we should wait until today." My father said stepping out from behind the table of food. I glared at my mother. " You should have listened to father. I would have taken it a whole lot easier if you would have told me as soon as you agreed to send me away." "Now Lori, we're not sending you away we just what you to get a good education." "I could get education from you like every other elf in the city, in our world!" My mother was getting frustrated. "We can't give you a good enough education as we would like to because of what we do for a living." "Then why isn't Melon going as well?!" "You know very well that she a lot older than you and that she got her education from us when we weren't so busy." I was angry but didn't want to make a scene in front of all the elves, not that I already had. "When do I leave?" "You will be leaving the harbor at noon on August 30th." "That means I only have a day and a half to spend with my friends and family! I now wish you really did tell me sooner!" I left the room and went to my own room to pack. Legolas came in my room and almost got knock down by flying clothes, books, and other supplies I would need. "Whoa! Lori you really are angry that you're leaving, aren't you?" he said catching a book before it hit him in the face. "Oh, sorry Legolas. Yes, I wish they had told me sooner. When did you find out?" I said gathering the things that I chucked at him. "When I arrived just before you came in." "Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked looking him straight in the eye. "Well, it got pushed out of my mind when you came in and we got talking and...." He broke off. He looked me back in the eye and I knew then that he wasn't lying. "Well, did you want to do something tonight? Maybe go for a ride with our horses? Explore the forest one last time before I go." "Sure why not, I'm not busy." That night Legolas and I slipped out of the city just after nightfall. We spent the entire night out in the forest. We didn't sleep much at all we stayed up and talked about times we had together. At dawn we returned at my house. Melon came striding out into the garden. "Lori where have you been?! Mother and father think you ran off so you wouldn't have to go to the reality world!" "Melon take it easy we just went for a ride last night and spent the night in the forest." Legolas answered. Melon looked at him coldly. "I wasn't asking you Legolas!" Melon snapped. "Well, that's want we did." I replied in a cocky voice. Melon huffed with frustration and went back inside. I shrugged my shoulders at Legolas who had a puzzled look on his face. * * * The next day (28th of August) at noon I headed out with Melon, Legolas, mother and father. I t was a day and a half journey to the harbor which was 500 miles to the west. That night the five of us settled in a bush for the night. Legolas, Melon, and I stayed up most of the night talking. Mother and father had fallen asleep just after nightfall. The next day at noon we arrived at the harbor. Legolas helped me take all my packs on to the ship I was to take to the reality world. It took us about an hour for we kept having to pick stuff up because my packs would pop open I had so much stuff stuffed in them. After we laughed and went to the inn to rent a room for the night. The next day was the 30th it was quite quiet and sorrowful. By the time I had to leave we all were in tears. Before I got on the ship I gave Melon, my mother and father a hug good bye. When I came to Legolas I collapsed in his arms. Tears were running down my face. He lifted me back onto my feet and gave me a hug. "Farewell, Lori I will miss you and hopeful we will see each other soon." "Oh, Legolas you are the greatest friends I ever had no one will ever match your friendship that you have for me." I chock out. I sadly let go of him and got on the ship, but just before it pulled out of the harbor I ran back down to Legolas. "Legolas I want to give you this." I said handing him my gold band which I had been given from, according to Melon, my mother when I was seven, a year before she died. I t was her wedding band and she wanted me to have it. "Lori I can't take this. It's the only thing that you have that belong to you mother." "That's why I'm giving it to you. I trust you and it will remind you of me." I said placing it on his ring finger. I jump back on the ship as it steered away from the dock. I stood leaning over the side of the ship- waving goodbye to every one. Tears flew from my face into the wind. After the were out of sight I went to my little room under the deck. * * * Five days later I arrived in the reality world. How much different it was from my world. So many loud machines and tall buildings. As I gathered my packs and got off the ship a man grabbed me by the arm. "You must be Lori?" He was a tall man he couldn't have been more than 21 years old. "Yes, That 'tis me who want to know?" "I am Owen and I will be your guild around the city." I wasn't sure if I could trust him. "Who sent you to guild me?" "Why your mother of course she wants to make sure you are going to and doing well in school so she sent for me to look after you." "I have one question and if you can answer this question I know I can trust you. Who is my greatest friend in all of my world?" I had told my mother that I would ask this question to who ever I didn't trust so if this Owen guy really was sent by her he would know. "That, my young lady, is to simple. His name is Legolas and you have known him all your life except the first eight years. If I am not mistaken." I looked at him in awe that was correct, and more than I expected for an answer. "So where to first Owen." He smiled, "To the government building to have you take a test to see what grade to put you in. He took me to the tallest building in the city. We sat and waited for a while for the test to be printed. We talked and told each other about ourselves. I decided to leave out the fact that I was adopted. Just then a woman came and told me to follow her. She led me to an empty room with a desk. She handed me a pen and my test. "You have two hours to do the test and when you are done or the time is up you may wait here while I tally up your marks and tell you which grade you are to attend tomorrow morning." I nodded and got to work I knew most of the questions there were questions that I learned the answers to when I was nine and then there were questions that didn't make any sense to me at all. After the two hours were up the women came in and took my test. "I will be back in ten minutes please wait here." When she left I walked over to the window which was behind me and looked through it. I thought I saw an old friend of mine walking done the road, but it was only a little child. "Miss Lori, I have your test results. You are to go to grade seven!" Wow I didn't think I did that well. "Thanks where am I to go to school?" "Owen will show you tomorrow morning." "Okay thank-you." I followed her out to the lobby where Owen waited. "All done? Let's go it's getting dark." He led me out of the building. We got into he's car, which was waiting outside. I wasn't to sure about riding in the vehicle for all I had ever rode on was my horseback across the Sea. We arrived at the Homage House. It was a tall building with more than 30 floors! Owen and I walked into the building and up to the desk on the main floor. The man at the desk looked a lot like Owen! "Welcome back little brother." The man said with a smile. "Well, who do we have here?" He asked looking over at me. "This Lori I believe I put her in somewhere before I left this morning, Orli." "Lori this is my older brother Orli he is the one that makes sure every one is comfortable and takes over the desk when I'm not here." I was just about to ask Orli a question when Owen cut me off. "You can trust him Lori you don't have to ask him the question." He must have realized by the look on my face that I didn't trust him. I nodded. "You are on floor number nine room 530." you may leave your packs here and I will bring them up for you. The elevator is just a round the corner." Orli said with a smile as bright as the sun's rays. I looked at him puzzled. "I will take her up to her room, Orli she's not familiar with our technology." Owen said placing his hands on my shoulders and guiding me around the corner and into the elevator. Once inside I looked around. I was a small box and it had a sliding door. On one wall was a bunch of buttons and on the wall behind me was a mirror. For the first time I realized how much I must look out of place with my unique dress habits. I wore a pair of brown breeches and a heavy hide top and what were white socks, I wasn't wearing any shoes for I never did. And there was Owen in his blue pin striped dress coat red silk shirt, blue dress pants and shoes. There was a dinging sound and the elevator door slid open. Owen ushered me out and into the hall. There were other children in the hallway. They looked at me in disgust. More than likely because of my clothing. As we walked some boys called out, "Hey pointy ears where are you staying?!" I glared at them. "How dare you!" I cried. Then Owen stopped and walked over to the boys. "Shouldn't you be in your rooms doing homework? I will be back in five minutes to see if you need any help." The boys scrambled down the hall as fast as they could. "Don't mind them they're troublemakers. They get in trouble at least once a day and just because me an Orli tell them off for doing stuff like what they just did. They grew terrified of us." Owen said with a shrug of his shoulder. Owen stopped at number 530 handed me a key card and showed me how to use it. "See you take the card make sure the black strip is face the handle and swipe it in this slot here when the light is green you can turn the handle and it should open. If it doesn't work than come and get either me or Orli." I did exactly what Owen told me and the door opened. I walked in the room was huge there were two beds one had green marble covers which brushed the floor and the other bed had blue striped covers which barely fit the bed at all. "Is there someone else living here?" I asked. "No just you. Orli will be up soon with your bags. If you need anything just press this button here and either my brother or me will come so you don't have to come and find us. There is also another button by your bed you can use too. Okay?" I nodded. After he left Orli came up with my packs. I gathered them in a pile in the corner and fell sleep in the green bed. Next thing I know Orli is standing over me. "Lori come on wake up it's time to go to school." I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "I'm up. I'm up." I said with a yawn. "You have a half an hour to get ready. You will need a pen a pencil note book and pack." "Well I got the pack covered but I don't have any of the other things. All I have is some books I am reading for pleasure." "Okay I'll give you your supplies and I will take you to school." Half an hour later the Homage House was shrinking in the distance. I sat in the front seat of Orli's car. Buildings, cars, and pedestrians rush past as Orli sped down the highway. I caught glimpses of flashing lights on big boards, Orli said they were billboards people advertise on them. Quarter of an hour later Orli parked the car at the side of the road in front of a long squared building. He goes out and walked around to my door and helped me out. He led me in side and into a large room. It had a wide desk by the window and a circular table in the corner. It sort of reminded me of the room I done my test in the day before. Just then a tall women walked in. She had books, binders, and paper embraced to her chest by her arms. She brushed her long blond hair out of her eyes, and set her books on the desk. "Hello, my name is Ms. Shriner. I am the principal at this school. May I ask which one of you is going to start school here?" Orli and I met gazes we both thought it was an odd question. I could tell she wasn't that organized. "'Tis I." I said shyly. "I am starting school here and I am not familiar with your ways." Ms. Shriner gave me an odd look. "Where I come from me and my people don't have all this machinery and tall building." I continued. "Where do you come from?" She said thoughtfully. "I come from across the Sea." I said simply not wanting to give away my perfect world. "Where across the Sea?" She urged me. "That, I am sorry to say is classified information. We are happy and we do not want to be disturbed by outsiders like you." I said being as polite as possible. She smiled. "I will take you to your class." "May Orli come with me?" I asked feeling a bit nervous. The principal nodded and walked out the door we followed her. I hung on to Orli's hand. It was strange walking through the quite building the echoes from my footsteps bounced off the walls. We rounded a corner and walked into the first door. The room was much bigger than the principal's office it had small desks all scattered around the room. There was one that I noticed that was taller than the rest. I walked over to it and ran my fingers around its edge. Then realized that there was a third person in the room. He walked over to me. "You like that desk. It was brought in for a rather tall person and when we got your registration they put it in here for you." The man was rather short he was shorter than I was he couldn't have been any taller the 5'6". I sat down in the desk to see if it was big enough. It was just right and it was a good thing I had stopped growing when I was twenty for if I grew the desk would be to small. "Its just fine." I said as I looked up from the desk I could tell the man was debating weather or not to find me a bigger desk. "I can get you a smaller chair from one of the other desks if you'd like?" He said with a smile. I nodded. He got me a smaller chair from the desk in front of mine. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am Mr. Borento. I will be your teacher for the year. And what is your name might I ask?" "I am Lori and 'tis an honor to be in your class this year Mr. Borento." I said with a bow. In my world if you were going to spend a lot of time with a person for a long period of time you greet them with a bow. Mr. Borento smiled "It is an honor to be your teacher." He said with a bow. I could tell he didn't do this often he was just being polite. I turned back to Orli, "Will you be picking me up after school today." I said hopefully. "It will be either me or Owen Lori," he said quietly. A bell rang from out side and I jumped not expecting it. "It's okay Lori that was just the bell for all the kids to come inside. We are gathering in the gym if you would like to join us if not you may stay here and pick a locker and put this lock on it." He said handing me a metal circle with numbers and a loop. I looked at it in confusion. "I am off the assemble my class we should be back in about ten minutes. Mr. Borento and Ms. Shriner walked off down the hall. Orli and I stood in silence. "How do you work this thing?" I asked swinging the lock around my finger. "Here let me show you. See this sticker." He said turn the lock over. "This numbers are the combination. So it says here that you turn to the right twice and then go to the number fifty-five. Then it says next turn left once and go to the number twenty-six. Next it says turn to the number eighteen." Click the lock opened as he pulled the metal loop. "Now you try." He re-locked the lock and handed it to me. I carefully turned the knob and after I up it on the number eighteen and pulled on the loop it opened. "I did it!" I said happily. "Now pick a locker number." He said walking over to a long row of metal boxes. I went through all the numbers and stopped at the number nine. I picked this number because it was Legolas's favorite and it would remind me of him. I placed the lock in a hole, which was drilled into a piece of metal. Orli walked over to me. "Now before you lock it put all your stuff in it." He said handing me my pack. I opened the locker and there was quite a lot of space in it. I hung my pack on a hook a then locked my locker. I heard kids talking as they walked down the hallway I felt knots tighten in my stomach and it felt like I had just swallowed my heart. I hid in behind the lockers where no one would find me. Orli came and stood beside me. "It's okay I was scared on my first day of school too." He whispered as the kids came pouring though the door. There was a crashing of locker doors being opened, kids laughing. Yet on one came behind the lockers which was all the better for me. Then I heard Mr. Borento speak. "Welcome to grade seven everybody. We have another student with us this year that came in before the rest of you. Will you please welcome Lori!" The knot in my stomach tightened to the point where I thought I would throw up. I took a deep breath and walked up from behind the lockers shyly. I smiled and walked slowly up to the front of the classroom careful no to reveal my elf ears. I stood there in silence as the class studied me. Some of the girls looked at me in disgust. "Nice wardrobe!" One of them hollered out sarcastically. I shot her a nasty look and she sank down in her chair so she was almost out of sight. Mr. Borento nodded at me as I glanced over at him then I looked at Orli who was leaning up against the side of the lockers. He nodded also and mouthed to me. "Go on, tell them a little about yourself." I breathed deeply then started. "Hi, I'm Lori and I am new in this town I am leaving in the Homage House." I started shyly then I was more comfortable, " I am adopted for my parents died when I was eight, and I have a wonderful house and lots of friends at my home. I love to read explore and journey the wide open fields and other terrain's of my land." I went on and on about my life but never mentioned where I live. When I was done Mr. Borento asked the class if they had any questions. I lot of hands went up I pointed to the closest person to me and he asked, "How old are you? You look a little old for the seventh grade." " 'Tis true I am a little to old for grade seven but I have never gone to school and the government said that I was to go to grade seven, and to answer your question." I paused should I tell them my really age or make up a really young age? "I am... 2038 year old." The whole class seemed to stop breathing even Orli at the back of the class looked at her in surprise. "You can't be that old God will only let you live up to the age 945!" Shouted one girl. Bad choice, Lori. I said to myself. "Let me explain." I shouted over all the noise. All the kids went quite. "I am an elf an immortal being my whole family is." "Then, if you don't mined me asking, how did your parents die?" Ask one very polite boy. "My parents were uh... shot with arrows. Some blockhead was fooling around and shot both of them in then neck and killed them." I said, my eyes were watering, but I quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry to here that," said the boy. "My name is Craig." I smiled at him. I answered questions for at least a half an hour. After that I was tried and my throat was parched. I walked back to my desk and as I walked between the rows of desks the kids whispered 'elf ears', or 'pointy ears, don't fall now' and they would stick their foot out to trip me but would fail and I would shoot angry looks at them. Then one kid caught me off guard and tripped me but someone grabbed me by my arm so I would fall and hurt myself. When I looked up I realized it was Craig. "Thank you Craig." I said. "Your welcome." I sat in my seat and Orli left the room. He came back a few minutes later with glass of water for me. "Thanks." I said coarsely. I drank the water then handed the glass back to Orli. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll be back by lunch to pick you up we'll go to a restaurant if you like." I nodded and waved good bye to him as he left the room. No one had noticed he was even in the classroom. I turned my attention to Mr. Borento and listened while he gave us a English lesson. At noon I waited outside for Orli and a few boys came and sat down beside me, not to be kind just to insult me. I drove them away by giving them my unnerving glare that looks so unnatural. Orli pulled up just after they left. I hopped in the car and we went to the nearest restaurant Wendy's I had a Caesar salad and a glass of Coca-Cola. Orli dropped me off just as the bell ran of class to begin. I rushed a thank you and ran into the school. I flew down the hall and into my classroom. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Borento. Orli was a little late dropping me off from lunch." I huffed and walked to my locker. Great way to start off the year Lori, just great, being late coming back from lunch. I thought as I took my things out of my locker and sat down. The desks were arranged differently but it wasn't hard to find my desk considering it was the tallest one. I now sat by Craig and another boy named Cassie. * * * All through the year I got used to being made fun of and I was hardly ever late for class, and I made friends with Cassie and Craig, the funny thing is on Valentine's Day I got three Valentines one from Cassiel and Craig which wasn't surprising. I also got one from another boy in my class his name is Shade he is a really popular guy and doesn't talk to me much but the Valentine he gave me read this: Dear Lori, I do not know how to explain my feelings to thee, Your hair is as bright as the sun, Your eyes as blue as the Sea. You sound so fun. I like you; I have never known a girl like you, I can never put you out of my mind, You are the only thought I bind. For you are so kind too. I think I love you! Happy Valentine's Day Love, Shade Now this startled me. As the year came to a close I got my report card and in the spot where it says the grade in September it said that I'm going to University. After everyone left and Owen came to pick me up (he had been for the last month for Orli has been busy with other things around the Homage House) I told him to wait and I went to ask Mr. Borento, "Um... Mr. Borento I think there is a type out or something for it says here that I'm going to University next year." I said showing him my report card. "That is no type out Lori haven't you looked at your marks you have been getting an A+ all year in every subject and term! So me and Ms. Shriner had talk and said that the only way you are going to get a challenge in school is if you go to University." I nodded and left. When Owen and me got back to the Homage House I showed him my report card. He didn't seem surprised that I was going to University. He simply said, "I knew you were talented when it came to school work. Which course are you going to take?" I thought for a minute, "I like the way Mr. Borento teaches and I love school so I think I will become a teacher." I said with nodded. "Very good choice Lori, very good choice." After Owen left the room I laid down on my bed and thought to myself, the reason I want to become a teacher is so when I go back home and I have children of my own I will be able to teach them. Just then there was a knock at the door. I stride over and opened it I didn't know what was happening I didn't even see who was at the door and I was lifted off my feet and into a loving hug then the person who was embracing spoke. "Lori! It is so nice to see you again!" "Legolas!" I cried out. "Oh my gosh how did you get here?! It is so glad to see you again too!" I had tears of joy running down my face. "I sailed over in a ship, and guess who else is here?" He carried me into my room and dropped me on the bed. Running up behind him was Melon. Tears were flying from her face. "Melon!" I cried out in joy. "Oh, Lori I missed you so." "So did we." said a deep voice from in the doorway. "We are so glad to see you again." I looked over Melon's shoulder and mother and father were standing there. "Mother, father come in, come in! It is so nice to see all you again I missed you all so very much!" We talked long into the night and Orli came in and out setting up beds for Melon, Mother, and Father. (Legolas was going to sleep on the blue bed beside mine) That night we all slept peacefully. I didn't fall asleep right away I stayed up and looked around me it was like I was at home. I looked over at Legolas sleeping. He moved in his sleep and reviled his left hand. I remembered I had given him my gold band that had belonged to my mother. In the dim light for the window the gold gleamed. I smiled and fell asleep. We spent the whole summer together and when it came time for them to leave it was a sorrowful day Orli took time off his work and left it for Owen, he drove us to the harbor where I helped Melon, Mother, and father put their packs on the ship. When I went to help Legolas I realized he hadn't bring any packs. I gave him a puzzled look. When the ship was about to leave I said goodbye to everyone and when I came to Legolas he back away. I thought this was sort of queer Legolas not wanting to say goodbye before he left that just wasn't him. "You better get on the ship Legolas it's leaving." I said in an annoyed and confused tone. I still didn't know why he didn't want to say goodbye. "No." He said simply. "What do you mean the ship is leaving to go home." I said. "I'm not going home." "What! Not going home you're crazy! Don't you want to go back and live with the other elves?" "Yes, but not now. Right now I'm taking a teaching course at some University in the city. " He paused. "Hey it's the same University you are going to and believe the teacher said that there was only one course for teaching." He said thoughtfully. I put my hand over my mouth in disbelief. "You mean your staying here with me and going to be in the same University course I am?" "Yes, Lori I am." I jumped up and embraced him in a hug. We watched the others leave and then went back to the Homage House with Orli. In September we started University and all the students there didn't think we were queer like the kids in grade seven did. We had an enjoyable year and we had so much fun during the summer. When we finished our second year of University Legolas stopped me in the hallway in the Homage House and took the gold ring off his finger and placed it on mine. "I think it is time I gave you back your ring." We finished our third and fourth years of University side by side and when we went to leave both Owen and Orli came to the harbor with us. We said very sorrowful good bye I came to Orli who I had a closer friendship with and said, "I guess this is good bye for good. I will never forget you. " "It is never good bye when you have the person in your heart Lori. Here take this in memory of me and Owen." He handed a picture of him and Owen in front of the Homage House. "Oh, thank you I will cherish this forever." Just as me and Legolas were about to aboard the ship I heard three voices, which seem familiar hollering, "Wait! Lori wait! Don't leave yet!" I turned and there was Craig, Cassiel, and Shade running towards me. I stopped and bent down to give them all a hug. "Lori we want to give you this." Cassiel said after he caught his breath he handed me a little box. I opened it and inside was a locket a four way locket I could put four pictures into there was already one in it. It was of the three boys. "Thank you all so much. I love it!" I said flashed a smile at them and hopped aboard the ship before it sailed away. I stood beside Legolas and waved good bye to everyone. When we got back to our homeland there was to our surprise no one waiting for us. When we got back to our city it was empty we looked at each other and knew exactly where everyone was. We raced to my house and into the party room everyone gave us a warm welcome. Legolas and me lived on with our lives and had many different advertures and journeys we even went to visit our friend's back in the reality world. We lived happily together, as great friends should. 


End file.
